1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carriage assembly designed to be propelled or powered by a person who is jogging or walking and further wherein the remainder of the carriage assembly is adapted to removably retain an infant or child occupant thereon in a conventionally structured and designed safety seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years the general population has become more health conscious resulting in many more people conducting a substantially rigorous exercise program. One of the more popular forms of exercise is jogging wherein a person may jog or run many miles per day. Alternately, rapid walking has also increased in popularlity wherein both jogging and walking are designed to increase the cardio-vascular system and the overall health and fitness of the one exercising.
One problem associated with either jogging or walking is the time involved as well as the fact that an adult jogger generally runs at a pace which is faster than most children or certainly any infant. This in turn makes it impractical for an adult to be accompanied by a small child and certainly impossible for an infant to accompany a parent.
Due to the relatively far distances that a person normally jogs or walks, carrying of an infant also would be highly impractical because of the fatigue factor. Any type of harness adapted to mount or secure an infant to the body of the jogger would not only involve additional weight and attendant fatigue to the jogger but also most likely be very uncomfortable to the infant.
Therefore, there is a recognized need in the exercise area particularly involving jogging or long distance walking for a facility or structure which would allow the accompanyment of an infant or small child with a parent jogger during the entire route traveled. Such a facility, however, should be structured and designed so as not to unduly fatigue the jogger and allow him complete freedom of movement so as to jog or walk at a normally established pace while maintaining the desired form. In addition, such a facility should insure both the comfort and safety of the infant during such exercise period considering that the infant will be traveling at a relatively fast pace.